The Five Times They Kissed
by skgq12101997
Summary: Jack doesn't have a clue of what has gotten into him, but he doesn't regret it. It's all worth it. Multi-chap, Kim-centric, Rated T for kissing scenes.
1. The First

**A/N: Hello! Recently I have been watching a lot of Disney shows to cope with my Post-Potter Depression (in case you hadn't caught on, I'm a Harry Potter fan), and I am now in love with show Kickin' It because it's so "fresh". I have been looking up for the fanfiction of the show, and I have found out that Jack and Kim are a couple and after seeing all the fanfiction about them, I now ship them so hard and would like to contribute. This fanfiction is inspired by a Korean drama that has been released two years ago (yes I also like Korean dramas and music), and I hope you enjoy it a lot. Please do review - either praises or constructive feedback. I don't take flames, which is why anons are blocked in my review section. **

* * *

**The First**

"I can't believe you Jack!" Kim shrieked, walking into the hallways. Jack, who was standing in front of his locker, turned around to see a fuming red Kim Crawford. "What did I do?" he asked, clueless. "Don't you play dumb with me, Jack!" She pointed, "You obviously went out of your way and sabotaged me in front of Brody by saying that I was a Ricky Weaver fan!" she screamed. The entire hallway turned to look at her, shocked. "Hey, I just said it to Brody, but you declared it to everyone in this hallway." Jack pointed out, smirking to himself. He patted her shoulder and walked away to his next class. "Two can play at this game, Jack," Kim mumbled to herself in an evil undertone. Kim walked up the hallway staircase and began to shout, "Hey everyone, did you know that Donna Tobin is the reason why Jack is failing English? He's so head-over-heels for her!" Kim squealed girlishly. The hallway was abuzz, and Jack stood frozen in his place. As he turned around to give Kim a threatening look, one of the cheerleaders, Grace, has already pulled Kim and whispered into her ear, to which Kim smiled and nodded fervently. Jack's eyes widened in embarrassment and ran up the stairs two at a time, and grabbed Kim's wrist while the other students fought to get more details from her.

"Jack! Jack, that hurts, let go!" Kim screamed as Jack dragged her to the back alley of the school, where the dumpster was located. "Jack! I said it hurts, don't you get it? Let go!" Kim cried again. Jack tossed her wrist violently, making her crash to the wall. "Let's make this quick, it reeks in here," Jack said in a mysterious undertone that suggested many emotions. "What do you want?" Kim cried again, holding her pained wrist. Jack glowered in a dangerously close distance to her, that if he came anymore closer the tips of their noses would have already been touching. "What?" Kim tried to hold her ground. Jack just kept staring at her, breathing heavily, his chest rising up and down. He tried to capture her eyes, but she was intently staring at his chest. "You're not going to-" she mumbled from the depths of her subconscious. "To what, Kim?" he replied, his voice hoarse and frightening. She remained silent after a few moments. "I... Whatever you do, I'm not scared! I can protect myself!" she replied, trying to push him away so that she could run off. But he wasn't fazed. In fact, his expression looked blank. 'No, Kim, don't look into his eyes, just don't,' she thought to herself. "You've embarrassed me in front of Brody," she began, turning her gaze from his chest to the ground. "So I just wanted to get even." she finished. "Are you sure that getting even with me is even a good idea?" Jack challenged, getting closer and closer. "Of course it is," Kim replied, firm. "Have you learned nothing from trying to get even with me? I will still try to one-up you, even though we're even." Jack chuckled, putting his hand to the wall for support. "I don't care! I'll still try to get even!" she declared. He drew his face nearer to hers. Just a little bit more... "Are you sure about that?" Jack asked, unmoved. "Of course I am!" Kim stomped her foot in disdain. "Let's see you try to get even with this then," he stated, and his lips brushed against hers, before probing further and kissing her.

Kim stood there, eyes wide and unbelieving. 'I-is Jack... what is happening?' Kim could not form one single coherent thought. The only thing on her mind was Jack, and the way his lips were pressed against hers, soft and gentle.

All too quickly, Jack pulled away. "I didn't think so." Jack whispered with a smirk on his face, and walked away.

Kim was finally alone in the back alley, too frozen to speak, too shaken to move, too numb to feel. She was even gasping for air! 'Come on Kim, pull yourself together!' she urged herself, but the only thing she did was touch her lips and stutter out the words, "K-kiss..."


	2. The Second

**A/N: Hello, hi! Oh my gosh, 10 reviews overnight! I was having a very horrible week, and when I read your encouraging words urging me to continue, I felt so happy! You guys lifted my mood! Next week though, school is going to reopen for its second semester, so I won't be able to update as fast as this because I need to do work, and to write, and to proofread and all that. But I promise you guys this story will be seen to its end! This chapter features Milton, I do hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. out to siriusblackrox123: I took your advice and spaced it out. I do hope it's better to read now! Thank you for alerting me!**

* * *

**The Second**

Kim Crawford was a bad liar.

She was in the dojo, hiding from the entire Seaford High School student body because of Grace. She humiliated her during lunch time, when she got onto her seat and began to shout to the entire cafeteria that Kim liked Jack. When she was asked, she couldn't even deny it to save her life.

Why did she inherit her father's inability to lie?

While she was beating up the dummies that surrounded her to let off her frustration, the door to the dojo opened. In came Jack, face expression solemn. Kim stopped whatever she was doing and watched Jack enter the room. "Oh, hi Jack," she greeted, trying to sound casual. Jack only looked at her. "What are you doing here alone?" Jack asked, gesturing to the empty dojo. "Uh..." Kim spluttered. 'To get away from you, of course,' Kim thought, but she couldn't say. She couldn't lie out of it too, she might get caught and he would still know. "Let me guess, it's because of what Grace said today, isn't it?" Jack offered. Kim sighed, nodded and turned away to one of the benches on the side of the dojo. She collapsed onto it. "Is it true?" Jack asked, approaching her seat on the bench. Kim's throat went dry.

Jack was now so near Kim that he was blocking her light. "Kim, is it true that you like me?" He asked again, his voice raspy. Kim contemplated answering him, but still, she nodded.

"Why did you run off though? Don't you want to know how I feel?" Jack asked again, and Kim felt as if she was interrogated, and she didn't want him to be there anymore. She just sat there and stayed silent; his presence compelling her to become stationary, just like the dummies that she had recently beat up.

Kim snorted upon hearing what Jack had said. "What you feel-?" Kim began, all the mocking thoughts lining themselves up in her head so that she could say it out loud to his face, but she couldn't say it, because Jack has already placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face up to make her face him. "Yes, Kim, what I feel." Jack repeated. The look on his face, no matter how much Kim denied it, strongly suggested sincerity: his eyes were warm, his smile looked real. Is this really...?

"Hah. Nice one, Jack The only thing you probably feel is-" Kim said, but was interrupted by Jack's lips on hers.

Her head swirled with thoughts of Jack and Jack only. His lips - they were exactly just how she remembered them: soft and gentle, light as a feather. Her eyes were wide open in shock and they began looking around, frantic and scared. 'Kim! Don't just sit there, do something!' her subconscious demanded. To her surprise, she kissed back. 'Not exactly what I had in mind...' her subconscious said again, sounding disappointed.

And Kim jolted awake.

"It was just a dream." she whispered to himself, sitting up on the bench where she laid down to take a nap. She began to laugh to herself. "I knew it was too good to be true," she said, recalling the dream in her head. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin onto it, pouting. "If I had known it was a dream I should've just stayed asleep a little longer," she thought out loud. She looked around, "but it felt so real..." her voice drifted off as she touched her lips with her fingers. "It was probably one of those lucid dreams again." she rationalised, and chuckled to herself. She got up from the bench, and went into the girls' change room.

Meanwhile, at the glass-panelled entrance to the dojo, Milton Krupnick stood there, hugging a paper container full of falafel balls, his eye twitching. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

_Milton was in Rudy's office, hiding from the Black Dragons. As he lay on the couch watching one of Rudy's Bobby Wasabi movie tapes, he heard the door open. He reached for the TV remote, clicked pause, got up, and opened the blinds that showed the dojo. He saw Kim entering with a red face, throwing her bag from her back to the wall, and she seemed as if she couldn't care less as to where it had landed. She began to singlehandedly bring out the dummies and set them on the mat, and Milton could tell from the look on her face that he shouldn't bother her. He slowly brought down the blinds, so she wouldn't notice him there as well, and as soon as the blinds were fully closed, he returned to his Bobby Wasabi movie, with a volume turned much lower. _

_Moments later, he was watching another movie when he started to get hungry. Not forgetting Kim's presence, he pressed his ear to the door to listen in on the kicking. It was silent. He separated two of the blinds to peek outside, and he found the dummies flat on the mat. He looked around to what he could see, and he saw Kim's bag still there in its lopsided position. He tilted his head in confusion. Left with no choice by an empty stomach and a raging curiosity he softly opened the door, not bothering to close it or else she would find out by the click that someone else was here other than her. _

_Finally outside Rudy's office, he looked around the dojo and found Kim, on the bench, fast asleep. She exhaled deeply and loudly and twisted to face the wall. _

_Seeing that, he began to tiptoe to the door. He pulled out a chair and set it in front of the door. He clasped the wind chimes that hung above the door together in his hand, and unhooked them. He got down from the chair and placed the chimes down softly and slowly on the trophy case. He tiptoed again to the chair, carried it up and stashed it away again, all done without making a single sound. And he tiptoed out the door, to Falafel Phil's, to get some food for him to eat. Hopefully the Black Dragons are in their dojo and not outside. He already went into so much trouble to not bother Kim while getting out; he isn't going to waste it all by running back in screaming, defeating the purpose of removing the wind chimes. _

_When he got back, hugging a cardboard container full of falafel balls, he saw a sight he didn't think that he would see in all the time that he has known Jack and Kim. _

_Jack's lips were on the lips of a sleeping Kim, who didn't seem to feel a thing. _

_Milton's eyes grew wider and wider with each passing second. He dropped his falafel ball into the container, jaw dropping in shock. _

_Jack finally pulled away, and turned around to the door's direction. Milton wasn't quick enough to think of an escape, as he was frozen to the ground, shocked at what he had seen. Jack seemed unfazed that Milton stood there, and only put his finger to his lips. Milton did the same while nodding, head swirling in shock by what he had seen. _

_Jack got up from the bench and walked to the door, opening it and coming out of it. He patted Milton on his right shoulder and walked away._

And Kim jolted awake.

She began to talk to herself. Then she began to laugh. Now she had a dreamy expression on her face. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin onto it, pouting, saying something. She looked around, and then she touched her lips. Oh no, she was going to find out it was real! Milton was alarmed. 'Times like these I wish I knew how to lip-read.' he thought to himself with regret. Then her face formed a contorted look and she chuckled to herself. She got up from the bench, and went into the girls' change room.

At the glass-panelled entrance to the dojo, Milton Krupnick stood there, hugging a paper container full of falafel balls, his eye twitching. He couldn't believe what he just saw.


	3. The Third

**A/N: Hello! Here is the third chapter of this story! I made it super long for various reasons:**

**1) It was all in my head.**

**2) School's starting back up for the second semester and I can't write very much anymore.**

**3) Because I love you guys.**

**This story is finishing soon, and I must say it was fun writing this, and I loved all the support I got from all of you, especially from uniquemusician. You should check out her story "Bathroom Imposter", it's genius and it's Jack/Kim too. I was reading it on my phone so I wasn't able to review. :/**

**Here you go, the third chapter. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**The Third**

"Dang it!" Kim screamed when she opened the door to reveal heavy rain. But she had no choice, she had to go, or run more like it.

Brody had just asked her to be his girlfriend.

In the days that she liked Brody and not Jack, she would gladly accept Brody as her boyfriend. But now, she liked Jack. And so she lied that she had to go, and ran out of Falafel Phil's, where they had their date, and told him that she would think about it and let him know.

She knew she shouldn't have said that, but she just didn't have any other excuse.

It was raining cats and dogs in Seaford, and there wasn't any shelter to walk under for another five hundred metres.

But she didn't care.

She ran out of the mall, completely soaking herself and disappearing into the shower. She had to go somewhere to be able to think.

She ran around aimlessly, her head down, looking at the ground while running. She couldn't even see anything, as her hair was sticking in the most unlikely places on her face.

Luckily, she finally found some shelter in the form of a bus stop, and she ran to take cover under it until the rain subsided, or to wait until a bus comes and just hop into it, no matter where it went.

But the nearer she got to the bus stop, the more she could see a figure standing there, holding an umbrella. And the nearer she got, the more the figure looked like Jack. And guess what, it was.

Kim looked at him, and he looked at Kim. As Kim entered the bus stop, he stopped her by putting his hand on her soaked shoulder. "What are you doing here Jack?" Kim asked, her back facing him. He didn't reply and turned her around, the other arm holding the umbrella, and soon, they were walking under the umbrella under the rain.

The entire walk was silent, until Jack broke their silence.

"Is it true?" he asked, putting his free hand into his pocket. Kim was fiddling with her fingers, but when she heard Jack's voice, both her heart and her head jolted. "What's true?" she replied, confused. "That Brody asked you out and asked you to be his girlfriend?" he said, his voice growing thicker. "Uh, yeah," Kim answered, turning her attention back to her fingers. "Well? What did you say?" he asked again. "Why are you asking me that? That's personal!" Kim shrieked, and hit him in the gut. "Alright, alright, you don't have to hit me – with your wet hand!" Jack cried, keeling over in pain. "And anyway, whatever I said to him had absolutely nothing to do with you." and it was the truth.

'Kim! What are you doing, you can use this to make him jealous!' she thought to herself as her eyes widened. "But I'm thinking of saying yes. I mean, he's really cute, and he's a good guy. And he's thinking of moving to our dojo. What do you think?" she began, a small smile playing on her face. All this while, those words were said with her heart intent on one person, the one who was holding the umbrella. "I don't think you should." Jack stated. Kim stopped in her way, "and why not?" she cried, incredulous. Jack gave her a look and walked away, umbrella in hand. "Hey!" Kim shouted, running after him to get under the umbrella. "He tells me that he's been thinking about me since the cotillion, and he says he could feel thumping in his heart whenever he saw me walk past." she continues on, chuckling (do know that the thumping part was an exaggeration). After a few moments of silence, Kim declared, "I like him." and Jack stopped in his way. Kim wanted to continue walking, but she depended on the umbrella. "So is that it? It works like that? Just because someone likes you, you have to like them back?" Jack said, voice growing thicker and louder. "N-no," Kim stuttered. 'Great, Kim, you're stuttering. What's next? Giggling?' she thought, embarrassed. "But I just can't take it anymore. I've liked you for so long that everyone in the school knows, yet you don't even care-"

"But you just can't do that." Jack interrupted. Kim gasped. "Why can't I?" fury rising to her head. She didn't like being controlled. "Because, Kim, you like me," Jack stated like it was opening a book: so easily. Kim froze. "You can't just like anyone other or more than me," he continued. Kim opened her mouth to retort, but Jack interrupted her, "I'm right, aren't I?" he finished. Kim stared at him, appalled. 'That's it.' she thought. "Alright, you're right! You're always right! I like you, but what's the good in that? You don't like me back. Heck, you didn't even-" but Kim didn't get to finish her sentence as saw Jack drop the umbrella to the ground and grabbing her face, kissing her full on the lips.

His lips were different from how she remembered them. She remembered them as soft and gentle. But this time, although they were still soft, they were forceful. She was about to gasp in fright, but as soon as she opened her mouth he bit her lower lip, and was he sucking it?

'Kim, you're such an inexperienced dolt,' her heart raced, laughing. Adrenaline pumped out of it so fast it could burst out with mirth.

Jack then broke away, leaving Kim breathless. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, "don't ever say that you would like someone else other than me again." and Kim nodded, like a child. Her mind wasn't very stable at the moment to even pay attention to the fact that he just demanded her. "This is the second time." Kim thought out loud, feeling hypnotised. "What is?" Jack asked, confused. "The second time you kissed me..." she replied, voice drifting away. Jack smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Actually, this is the third," he replied, gathering her into a hug, "but you don't need to count anymore."

_You don't need to count anymore..._

'What did he mean by that?' Kim thought of those words over and over again, but she couldn't find any other explanation.

"Come on, let's get you home." He declared, picking up the umbrella, a little more expression in his voice. Kim didn't speak, but took his arm and held it tight while he walked her home.

As they arrived at Kim's home, Jack insisted he be allowed in. "Jack, no. You can't. My parents are home." Kim replied, her tone helpless. "I'll just tell them it's raining and I need somewhere to stay in until it stops." Jack answered. Kim huffed, rolled her eyes and opened the door to allow her and Jack in. They took off their shoes and socks, and ushered themselves in side by side.

Kim's parents sat beside each other in front of the TV, while her older sister Kate sat across them. They seemed to be discussing Kate's plans of moving out on her own when they heard the door click. They turned their attention to it, and saw Kim and Jack standing awkwardly together. "Oh! You're soaked! Get upstairs and take a shower and change into something dry then come down," her mum ordered her. "Thanks for bringing her home Jack. Would you like me to get you anything?" she turned to the boy. Mrs Crawford noticed that Kim wasn't moving, and gave her a look with her eyes that told her to go upstairs and do as she was told. But before Kim could turn to the stairs, Jack caught hold of her hand and entwined their fingers together. Kim looked down to their interlocked fingers with wide eyes. "Actually, yes, Mr and Mrs Crawford." he began. Kim stood her place, biting her lip, confused at what he was about to do. "Oh?" Mrs Crawford looked taken aback with Jack's confidence and choice of words. Mr Crawford turned around to look at him while Kate raised her brow in bemusement. "I'd like to have Kim as my girlfriend." He said, earning loud gasps from Kate and Mrs Crawford, "But of course, not now. Possibly some other time in the future, when Kate's already stable in her new home and we've gotten through our first semester exams." he finished. Kim's eyes widened as she turned to look at him. She was frozen on the spot. Kate turned away and began to snort. Mr and Mrs Crawford shared a look that was of pure astonishment. "Wait, Jack," Kate spoke up, trying to stop her snorting. "You do know that Kim's a weirdo, right?"

"I do."

"I mean, she has average grades-"

"I know."

"And she likes karate-"

"I've seen."

"And she hates being girly-" by now, Kim was glaring daggers at Kate, who didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

"I have been already warned." Jack smiled.

"But she's a cheerleader-"

"I know."

"And she absolutely is not good in anything other than that-"

"Of course she isn't."

"I mean she's a horrible liar-"

"The best."

Kate gasped at how Jack could swerve all the indirect insults that she threw at Kim. "W-well." Kate stuttered, clueless as to what she was going to say, when Mr Crawford began to speak. "Even if she is like that, she is a very independent girl who knows what she wants and is confident. I've only known you for a year, Jack, but from what I hear and see, I think you'll do alright." Mr Crawford replied. Mrs Crawford emitted a shrill scream before jumping up and down to hug Kim. "Now go upstairs and clean up!" she cried, pushing her to the stairs. Jack only chuckled. Mr Crawford gave him a look and laughed, as he bowed his way out of the house.

As soon as Kim changed into dry clothes, she picked up her phone, a Samsung Galaxy S with chips on the sides. She clicked the 'Phone' icon, and scrolled down to the J section and clicked Jack's number, calling him. "Hello?" Jack picked up, a bit of a jump in his voice.

"What just happened back there?" she demanded, pointing at her door. "Well it just stopped raining..." Jack offered, trying to swerve the topic. "Stop it Jack, I'm not dumb. What happened back there?" she said, a bit of threat in her voice. "I just asked for permission from your parents is all." he replied, a hint of a defensive tone in his voice. There was a moment of silence. "Hello? Kim? You there?" Jack said into the phone after hearing nothing for too long. "I-I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"Mind telling me?"

"I was just thinking, what if after today, when you go to bed, tomorrow you'll go back to liking Donna Tobin, and all the things you said today were all void."

"You're scared aren't you?" Jack asked, voice gone softer. Kim nodded, but she realised that nodding couldn't be transmitted over the phone and said, "Yeah."

"Alright, would you like me to calm you down?" he suggested. "That'd be nice..." Kim drifted away. "Consider it done. Did you hear what happened to Milton and Julie during Chemistry?" Jack began, and with that, the two talked the night away until it was time for Kim to go to sleep, which she did so with a smile on her face.


	4. The Fourth

**A/N 1: Happy Youth Day! Today is a school holiday because it's Youth Day, so I found some time to chew this out for you guys. Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: Let's just say it's Kim's birthday in this chapter...**

* * *

**The Fourth**

Milton entered the dojo screaming out big words that kids his age aren't normally aware about. He stopped walking as he reached the middle of the mat, fuming. His hair was sticking up in places. "Uh, Milton, you're supposed to take off your shoes before you step on the mat-" Rudy began, but Milton began to yell. "Gah!" he said, pulling on his own hair. "Okay..." Rudy said, backtracking. "Where's Kim?" Milton shouted, running at Jerry who was standing by the lockers, grabbing him by the shoulders. Jerry whimpered in fear, and pointed to the girls' change room. Milton set him down. "Get her!" he demanded, pointing at the change room. "Milton, I'm a guy-" Jerry tried to reason, but Milton shouted, "Get her!" His voice cracked, and Jerry ran away to the change room, knocking on its door. Milton proceeded to sit down on the bench that was situated beside the lockers.

"K-Kim? Uh, I know it's your birthday, but mind coming out now? Milton's gone mad looking for you..." Jerry said in a helpless tone. "Yeah, I'll be right there," Kim replied, muffled. In a few seconds, the door burst open, revealing Kim wearing her plaid pink polo with a yellow shirt underneath, a pair of denim jeans and purple Converse.

"So, Milton, what's up?" Kim approached a still panting Milton. "Talk, now!" he got up and dragged her to Rudy's office, slamming the door behind them. "My office!" Rudy shouted and tried to open the door, to realise that it was swiftly locked. "Just leave them alone, Rudy. They'll be right out." Jerry patted Rudy's shoulder and left for Captain Corndog.

Meanwhile, inside the office, Milton pushed Kim to the couch, while he sat on Rudy's table, face solemn. "Milt-" Kim began, but was interrupted by Milton. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"What?" Kim gasped. "Do you want to know a secret, Kim, a birthday secret?" Milton replied, a mysterious look in his eyes. "Um, yeah, sure... I'll just count this as your birthday gift..." Kim forced a small smile, scooting over for Milton to tell her the secret. Milton sat on the couch beside her, and began to cup his hand over her ear, whispering to her this juicy birthday secret.

The only thing that was heard from outside Rudy's office was a distinct shriek of "What!" from Kim Crawford.

Jack swaggered into the dojo late that afternoon, where Kim and Milton were. Rudy was in his office, doing something God-knows-what, while Kim was sitting on the bench watching Milton attack the dummies she set up for him. "Hey Milton," Jack greeted. Kim moved over to give Jack some space to sit on. "Hey Kim, happy birthday," he said, sitting close to her that it was deemed unruly. "Oh, hey, thanks." Kim replied, concentrating on Milton, who was tired after thirty minutes of Kim-training that he collapsed to the mat, and Jack offered to drag him out and set him on the bench.

After Jack deemed Milton comfortable, he took of his shoes and stepped on the mat with only his socks on, and Kim did the same. Jack began doing push ups. "You know, I found out something new today." Kim stated, kicking the dummy nearest to Jack down, accidentally hitting his head. "Ow! You idiot."Jack exclaimed as he pushed the dummy upwards until it stood up. Kim turned around to check on Milton, who was still passed out. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "Say it again." Kim's eyes flashed. Jack smirked. "You idiot." he repeated. Kim charged at him with a cry, toppling him over and stepping on his stomach with her left foot. "Alright, alright, what did you find out today?" Jack submitted. Kim offered her hand to help him get up. "You actually lied." Kim smirked, taking her hand back and smirking as she walked forward. "Lied? About what?" Jack asked, following her. "I am not a liar, Kim Crawford."

"Oh yeah? Prove it then."

"Prove what? I didn't even do anything!"

"Really? Remember that kiss in the rain? That wasn't the second kiss, it was the third."

"I thought I told you that?"

"You did. What I didn't know was that the second kiss happened the day Grace told the entire school that I liked you, while I was asleep here in the dojo!" Kim exclaimed, no more power to hold back her smile. Jack looked mortified. "So, you liked me ever since that day Grace told the whole school that I liked you!" she continued, laughing, "And kissing me while I was asleep? How cowardly can you get Jack." she finished. Jack turned around, shot a look at Milton as if he was shooting daggers at his defenceless and motionless body, and he walked away to the dummies. "Look at you, acting all cool as if you have no idea what I'm talking about," Kim sniggered, and grabbed his face, kissing him full on the lips.

Jack froze there, shocked at the fact that Kim knew and that she was kissing him and not the other way around to which he was so used to. He willed his eyes not to close and not to kiss back, although his senses were telling him otherwise. Kim took his right arm and wrapped it around her waist, trying to get him to respond, but his will won over his senses and he grabbed her shoulders to break away.

Kim only smiled, then laughed, and pushed him away as she walked out of the dojo crying out the words, "Guess who's laughing now?"


	5. The Fifth

**A/N: Hey guys! Such a long time it has been! Well, here is the last chapter! I must warn you though, this is pretty... visual. **

**It has been such a great experience writing this story. This story set the record for me, this story gave me the highest number of reviews I have ever received in my entire life. I feel so proud of this story. **

**I would like to thank all those who were with me since the beginning, like siriusblackrox and uniquemusician. And those of you who followed and favourited and took the time to review.**

**This is my farewell to this story, I do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

After Kim's birthday fiasco, both Jack and Kim began to treat each other in a civil manner. They were sparring partners, in the same gang, in the same dojo, in the same Advanced Mathematics class, but never friends, ever since that incident.

They never mentioned it.

They didn't know how it came to be, but they were both on an unspoken agreement never to speak of it, of whatever Kim had done that day.

But today, someone intended to change it.

Kim was on her way home after school. The halls were deserted, with only five people at the most in each hallway she passed. She wore her usual get-up of a polo shirt, a pair of Converse sneakers and skinny jeans. She slung her navy blue coloured bag over her right shoulder and shut her locker closed.

She dragged her legs to walk through the hall and out of the nearest door, when a callous hand caught her left wrist and twist her around.

It was Jack.

Her confused, blue eyes met his warm brown ones. This is their closest proximity, with the exception of their kissing. With the small space just between them, Kim was free to examine his freckles, his face, his eye bags, and his frayed hair. Jack was a feast for the eyes. Screw that thought, he was always a feast for the eyes. She just wished that he could be only hers to look at, not any other girl's. But she knew she couldn't say that out loud.

They blinked in silence for a while, taking in the sight before their eyes. After what seemed to be a decade of staring, Jack cocked his head up and looked around. Seeing that nobody was around, he brusquely pulled Kim's wrist, through the doors of the nearest emergency exit door, up the stairs of the whitewashed walls of the stairwell, their footsteps echoing loudly.

"Jack, where are you taking me?" Kim asked, following the force that pulled on her left wrist. Oh cruel world, what has Kim done that she deserved this...

Jack didn't answer and just kept dragging her up the stairwell, until they arrived at what seemed to be the third floor. Why do emergency exit staircases have to have many steps? Why can't they be fewer like the ones in the halls?

Jack opened the door forcefully, dragging Kim after him. A whiff of air overcame them, and Jack ran with Kim right at his tail.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Kim shrieked, appalled at the sudden sprint. Jack came to sudden full stop, and looked around. Kim shrieked yet again, but this time, she knew better than asking Jack anymore, because he would never answer.

Jack began to slow down, and panted, and his running fading slowly into walking, only with large strides.

They walked quite a distance until Jack finally stopped, and let go of her wrist. They were by the toilets.

The bathrooms were situated across each other. The girls' bathroom was on their left side, and the boys' bathroom opposite of it. Behind the girls' toilet was a secluded corner, where there was a small, unisex staff toilet.

He turned to her, and raised his pointer finger, asking her to wait. Kim found this sign language unusual, but nodded slowly. He began to walk to the staff toilet. He cautiously opened the door to it, and disappeared.

Kim stood there for only a few moments, because Jack came back out, took her wrist carefully with an endearing look on his face, and led her to the staff toilet.

Kim entered the staff toilet, and as soon as the door closed, she began to speak.

"What do you think you're doing Jack-" she began, but at the same time, Jack commanded her in a husky voice, "Don't talk," and took her lips into his.

Jack seemed to have kissed her with so much want and need, repeatedly biting and sucking on her lower lip as if it was some sort of irresistible delight. Which it probably was.

Kim was shocked, to say the least. She didn't know how to react. It has been days since they talked; it's been days since her birthday incident. She probably shouldn't have mocked him; maybe that was the reason why he began to act awkwardly around her. Her head raged: should she kiss him back or not?

"Jack," she mumbled against his lips. Jack pulled away slightly at the sound of his name. "Is there something wrong?" Jack asked, his lips looking swollen. "I'm sorry, I'm just... surprised." Kim apologised, looking away. "No, Kim, don't be sorry," Jack replied. "Kim. Kim, look at me," Jack requested, trying to catch her gaze. "If anyone is supposed to be sorry, it's me. I-I..." he stuttered, hesitating, but he knew he couldn't stop now. "I'm sorry that I stopped talking to you." He finally said.

"I'm sorry I did that to you." Kim replied, contemplating whether she should say it or not, but still, she did.

"There is no need to be sorry," he declared, putting their foreheads together, smiling. "It goes the same for you." She declared as well, putting her hand at the back of his head, pulling him to kiss her. They stayed that way, kissing, for at least a minute or two. They weren't even fighting for dominance, but they moved in synchronisation.

They gasped, pulling away for air. Jack looked at Kim, who looked flustered. He began to ravage her lips again. "I love you," he mumbled against her lips. "I love you too," she replied, her hand on top of his, which was on his waist. Her other arm was encircled around his neck. A silence followed, as they continued on.

It began to get heated, and so Jack pulled away before he believed he would lose control.

Screw that, whenever it came to Kim, he'd always lose control.

He looked at her bright blue eyes, which were full of happiness and love. Unlike the look that radiated from his eyes, which were of lust and want.

He needed her. He needed her and her innocence, her reliability, her friendship.

He needed her to be his.

And he wondered why it took him so long to realise that they were meant for each other.

"Be mine." He breathed, no longer afraid. His love for Kim became his strength to muster these two words. He didn't care if Kim didn't love him back now. All that mattered was that at least he tried, and there's no turning back to rewind his mistake.

In the midst of all his bitter thoughts, Kim spoke, and he swore his life was complete.

"Yes."


End file.
